


Nightmare

by flannel_queer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, i mean technically pearlmethyst but don't read for a feel-good time you get me, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannel_queer/pseuds/flannel_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steven doesn't escape and save the gems in Jailbreak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you've seen this already. I'm just uploading it because it's one of my favorites. If you don't, whoooo boy buckle up

“Pierogi?” The sound was out of place in the murky depths of her dream. Pearl struggled to follow it, escape from the terror she hadn’t felt for thousands of years, the loneliness mixed with fear. She felt like she was struggling to surface against the weight of an ocean. Then, suddenly, she was aware of a soft, warm hand shaking her shoulder. “Pearl, wake up.”

Pearl sat bolt upright, chest heaving with useless breaths, her body cold with sweat. Chubby purple arms encircled her, holding her tightly. “It was just a dream.” The familiar voice grounded her. Amethyst.

She looked around, finally recognizing the strange surroundings –the windows overlooking the ocean, the wooden walls, toys littering the floor –the interior of a human dwelling. Her shaky breaths gradually calmed. Though she was now aware that she was far removed in place and time from her nightmare, it barely helped.

“It wasn’t a dream,” she replied, settling into Amethyst’s lap. She laid her head on the younger gem’s shoulder with a content sigh, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “It was a memory.”

Gentle fingers ran through her short hair tenderly. Amethyst’s soft, husky voice was soothing. “Well it’s over now. That’s all that matters.”

Pearl tensed. The dreams had been coming back almost every night now since they had gotten Lapis’s message. She felt terror rekindle inside her. No, it was far from over. 

Amethyst must have felt Pearl stiffen in her arms. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Amethyst pulled the slender gem down so they were lying next to each another, face to face. Amethyst curled a protective arm around Pearl’s waist, pulling the slender gem against her. She nuzzled Pearl’s nose gently.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, pierogi.” The small purple gem tucked her head under Pearl’s chin, lying on the other gem’s chest. “Okay?”

Pearl was grateful Amethyst couldn’t see her face. She swallowed, willing away the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, and nodded.

“Okay,” she said softly, keeping her voice steady. Amethyst tightened the arm wrapped around Pearl’s waist. In a few minutes, the sound of soft snores told Pearl the little gem was asleep.

Pearl let the tears that had gathered in her eyes flow freely now, as she ran her fingers lovingly through Amethyst’s thick mane. She hadn’t said anything, but she knew better.

All the young gem knew was life on Earth. Amethyst had no idea what Homeworld was like, what they would do to them.

Pearl felt her breathing come more quickly. If they were captured, if they were taken back…she shook her head, banishing the thoughts that were crowding in her mind. The memories of those days never seemed more real; she could feel herself back in Homeworld, feel the hopelessness and despair. Pearl took a deep breath, made herself close her eyes, try to forget. _No_ , she thought, holding the little gem on her chest tighter. _I need to protect you._

–

“Pearl!” Amethyst’s voice rang down the empty hall, echoing hollowly against the metallic walls of the Homeworld ship. She charged past passageways branching off the main, looking around frantically for any sign of the pale dancer. She listened as she went, hoping Pearl had heard her, but the only sound to reach her ears was her feet tapping loudly against the metal floor as she ran.

Somehow, they had been separated. She remembered their capture vaguely –Jasper’s cruel laugh, the wave of pain that washed over her when the huge gem had head-butted her in the forehead. The last thing she could recall as her vision went blurry was a small, slender figure standing over her, fending off Jasper desperately with a spear. Then it all went black.

Amethyst had woken up, her head spinning, in a cell deep in the Homeworld ship. She had called out for Pearl until her voice went hoarse. She learned quickly that the forcefield trapping her in the cell was powered by the same energy as the gem destabilizer Jasper had used on Garnet. She knew if she forced herself through it she would retreat back into her gem, but she didn’t care.

She had run at the energy forcefield over and over again, desperate to free herself and find out what had happened to her friends. It had been excruciating, but finally Amethyst threw herself against it with all her might. Her physical body was phased away, but when she finally reformed, she was on the other side.

Amethyst paused, finding that the hallway split in two. She furrowed her brow and took a moment to pull down the front of her shirt.

The tiny crack snaking through the purple stone on her chest looked wider now, but she couldn’t be sure. She pulled her shirt up to cover it and forced herself to turn her attention back to the fork in the hallway. That was the price she had paid for escaping her cell. There was nothing she could do but keep searching the ship until she found the rest of the gems. Then she could have Steven heal her.

–

“C’mon now,” Jasper’s lips were inches from Pearl’s ear, the gem weapon in her hand. Pearl struggled, trying to free herself from the cuffs Jasper had put her in, attached with a chain to the floor. She stood there helplessly, unable to summon her weapon, as the huge orange gem paced in circles around her menacingly.

“For a defective Pearl, you’re not very forthcoming about Rose’s plans. Would you like some more encouragement?”

Pearl went rigid, her body jolting in pain as Jasper jabbed her with the destabilizer again. She had gathered it was at a lower setting now, not strong enough to make her retreat back into her gem, but strong enough to be immensely painful for her physical body.

Pearl gritted her teeth. “There is no plan. _Steven_ is just a child.”

“You’re lying!” Jasper roared, plunging the destabilizer into Pearl for longer this time.

A large orange hand grabbed Pearl’s face, catching her as she fell. Rough fingers dug into her cheeks. Jasper’s nose was inches from hers. Pearl tried to move her head, but Jasper held her fast so she couldn’t turn away.

“Listen,” Jasper growled. “I know you’re Rose’s pearl. I remember you getting in the way when we fought in the war.” She shoved her face closer, her hot breath blasting Pearl in the face. “If anyone knows her plans, it’s not the fusion freak or that pathetic amethyst, it’s _you_.”

Pearl tried to wriggle out of Jasper’s grip on her jaw. “Steven is innocent. You saw him! He doesn’t even remember the war.”

Jasper snarled, throwing Pearl away so forcefully she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. “Fine. Have it your way.” She resumed pacing around the smaller gem. Pearl felt dread grip her chest, watching a grim smile light up Jasper’s face.

The Homeworld gem cast Pearl a sideways glance. “So you don’t care if I hurt you –” for emphasis, she stabbed Pearl with the pronged weapon, making her cry out – “But what about one of you friends?”

Pearl felt color rise to her cheeks as she leapt to her feet, getting as close to Jasper as the chain attached to the floor would let her. “Don’t you _dare_ lay a finger on any of them.”

Jasper laughed, enjoying her sudden fire. “So that’s all it takes? You’re weak.” Pearl tried to dodge, but this time the destabilizer hit her straight in the chest, making her fall to her knees. She breathed hard, eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain as Jasper continued.

“You seem to have quite an unnatural bond with that little amethyst.” Pearl’s eyes flew open. Her throat went dry. _No_. She looked up desperately at the orange gem, now standing over her triumphantly.

Jasper grinned. “What’s wrong? Friend of yours?” Pearl squinted her eyes shut.

“Look at me.”

Pearl flinched, but didn’t respond.

A wave of sharp, crackling pain seemed to split her side in two. She opened her eyes to find she was lying on her side, gasping. Jasper was crouched over her.

“No, that’s not it.” Jasper was searching Pearl’s face with mock earnestness. “Let me guess. She’s your lover?”

Pearl couldn’t keep the fear from her face. Jasper threw back her head and laughed.

From under Jasper’s arm, Pearl saw movement at the doorway leading out to the hall. A small purple figure appeared. Pearl saw Amethyst’s face change from confusion to horror, and finally to anger as she took in Jasper hovering over a battered Pearl. Pearl was too afraid to speak, lest she draw Jasper’s attention to the door, but with her eyes she tried to communicate with the other gem. _Amethyst, no!_

It was too late. Whip drawn, Amethyst hurtled at the Homeworld gem with a yell. Jasper spun around, catching her and throwing her hard against the opposite wall. Chuckling, the huge gem got to her feet. “Well isn’t this convenient.” A dark grin lit up her face. “We were just talking about you.”

“Amethyst, run!” Pearl screamed, straining against the chain holding her to the floor.

Amethyst took no notice, struggling to her feet and charging at Jasper again, her whip lashing out to fasten itself around the huge gem’s wrist. Jasper smiled, using it to tug the purple gem towards her. Amethyst lost control, flying straight into Jasper.

The Homeworld gem caught her easily. Before Amethyst could struggle out of her grip, Jasper had twisted her arms behind her back, holding them fast with one giant fist. The other arm was wrapped around Amethyst’s neck, holding her tightly so she couldn’t wriggle free. Amethyst fought, but got no purchase against Jasper’s muscled arms. She shot a desperate look to Pearl, who was frantically trying to break free.

“Isn’t this cute.” The malice in Jasper’s voice made Pearl pause. “Your little amethyst came to save you. Very convenient, for me at least.” The Homeworld gem grinned down at her captive, Amethyst still writhing futilely against Jasper’s iron grip.

Jasper squeezed the purple gem hard, making her cry out. Pearl surged forward before being yanked viciously back by the chain still securing her wrists.

“Leave her alone!” Pearl shrieked. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but she didn’t care. Jasper didn’t seem to hear.

“What’s this?” She tugged down Amethyst’s shirt. The purple gem gave Pearl a forlorn look.

Pearl’s heart stopped as she looked. A thin crack ran down to the center of Amethyst’s gem.

“Let go!” Amethyst grunted, trying to twist away from Jasper’s hand to hide her damaged gem.

“So that’s how you got free.” Jasper was grinning wide.

Pearl didn’t like what she saw in the Homeworld gem’s eyes. “Let her go! Please!” Tears were running down her face now. “I’ll tell you anything, anything you ask! Please!” Her voice broke.

“I’ll be fine, Pearl, don’t worry about me.” Amethyst was still trying to get free, but there was fear in her eyes.

Jasper looked down at her, smirking. “Don’t be so sure.” Suddenly, the destabilizer was in her hand again. Without warning Jasper plunged it into Amethyst’s side. Pearl screamed.

The little gem shouted as pain coursed through her body. She couldn’t get away, couldn’t summon her weapon. The last thing she was aware of was blinding pain and Jasper’s laughter ringing in the background. The looked frantically at Pearl before her vision swam and everything went black.

“ _No!!_ ” Pearl was screaming at the top of her lungs, tears coursing down her cheeks as Amethyst retreated back into her gem. Pearl watched the stone drop, diving forward to catch it only to be pulled back by the chain.

Jasper smiled, then caught the cracked gem a moment before it hit the ground. Her gleeful look made Pearl sick.

“Please.” Pearl was sobbing uncontrollably. The tears were coming fast and she could taste the tang of salt on her tongue. “Please.” That was the only word she could manage. She turned up her tear-stained face to look at Jasper pleadingly.

“Aww, Pearly,” Jasper’s harsh growl turned her heart to ice. The Homeworld gem pretended to examine the crack critically before looking back at Pearl. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?”

Pearl’s heart dropped to her stomach. “ _Jasper please, no!_ ” But Jasper threw her arm back and hurtled the small purple gem against the wall with all her strength.

Pearl watched with bated breath, praying Amethyst would regenerate in time, Garnet would appear, anything, but nothing happened. The world seemed to cave in around her as she watched the stone hit the wall and shatter into countless small, violet shards.

Pearl felt herself falling, her knees hitting the ground hard. Her torso followed, but she didn’t care, didn’t try to catch herself. _Pierogi_.

Large boots stepped close, and a rough hand caught her jaw before she could crumple to the ground. Jasper leered into her face. Pearl tried to feel angry, but everything inside her was numb. It was worse than anger. She was broken. 

She hung her head, weeping softly in Jasper’s hand. The large gem was talking to her, but she barely heard. _Pierogi_.

“…won’t talk for me, then we’ll see what Yellow Diamond has to say.” The name roused Pearl slightly. She still hadn’t looked up, but now there was faint terror, the terror of her old memories, mingling with the waves of agony crashing inside her.

Jasper was still speaking. “…and not even your little amethyst can do anything about it now.” Pearl wept harder, unable to tear her eyes from the pieces of Amethyst’s gem scattered on the floor. She focused on a tiny purple shard near Jasper’s foot. _Pierogi_.

The Homeworld gem followed the direction of her gaze. Grinning, Jasper ground the tiny shard to dust under her heel.

“Now you’re all mine. And you’ll address me as your commanding officer, understand?” Pearl said nothing. From the broken place inside her, a numbness was growing, leaking from it, flooding her chest and making her cold. Her tears slowed, then stopped.

Jasper shook her. “Well?”

Pearl finally lifted her head, looking up at Jasper. Her face was tear-stained, but her eyes were distant, emotionless. “Yes, Commander.”


End file.
